


I've Got A Got A Blank Space, Baby

by neerdowellwolf



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Champagne, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, Luxury, New York City, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Blank Space isn't about Louis Tomlinson. What this fic presupposes is... maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Got A Blank Space, Baby

It’s past 2am and the bar is full, but quiet, hushed conversations muffled discreetly by the low thumping soundtrack. She enters unnoticed and slips into a seat at the end of the bar. The bartender pushes a candy colored concoction across the bar before she’s even done checking her lipstick. 

She doesn’t notice him immediately, but she senses someone watching her. It feels less like being recognized and more like the crackling heat of desire. It gives her goosebumps. She smiles, sips her drink and waits.

It doesn’t take long for him to drop into the seat next to her. She slides her gaze up his body; scuffed up Vans, painted on jeans and a t-shirt so thin it’s almost see through, even in the darkness of the bar. They’ve never even met properly but she knows who it is before she even gets to his face. 

“Hello, Louis,” Taylor says. He looks different, his cheekbones and eyes a little sharper than the last time they’d seen each other. He’s always been the bad boy, but he’s finally starting to look the part. He smiles at her and she thinks, ‘I can work with that.’

“Hello, Taylor,” he says, his voice is higher than she’d expected, but it still rumbles through her. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” she says, turning slightly towards him.

“That’s a bit formal, isn’t it?”

“Ok, then,” Taylor says. “What took you so long?”

“There’s a girl,” Louis laughs.

“I suppose you’ve heard about me?” Taylor says, darting her tongue out to pull her straw between her lips. “My exes don’t usually have great things to say.”

“Harold’s a perfect gentleman, love.” Louis responds, his eyes drawn to her lips, just like she’d planned. “But little Niall had some choice words.”

“Well, Selena told me some things about Niall.” Taylor smiles. “Things that would make even you blush.” Louis laughs at that, full throated, head back. It’s loud for the quiet atmosphere of the bar and several people turn to glare, which only makes him smile wider.

“You’re out quite late, Swift,” Louis says. He picks up his beer, but doesn’t make any move to drink it. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Taylor says as she shifts so their knees press together and her skirt hikes further up her thigh. 

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m a good boy.” Louis laughs. “Squeaky clean as they come.”

Taylor leans into him, until her lips are right next to his ear. “I bet you’d be a good boy for me, wouldn’t you Louis?” She’s close enough to hear his breath hitch. “Yeah,” she breaths. 

“My hotel isn’t far,” he whispers, even though the bar is almost empty. “And I have a driver who doesn’t mind when I put up the partition.”

She hasn’t even responded, but he’s already throwing a pile of money on the bar, like he can’t be bothered to figure out American currency. New money, she thinks, but boy does he wear it well. 

It turns out his hotel is less than two blocks away, so she insists on walking. It’s New York, but somehow there’s no one around, no fans, no paparazzi, no one. Like the city has cleared a path for them. 

Before long they’re standing next to each other, making eye contact in the shiny mirrored elevator doors. The tension is so thick they both jump a little when the elevator dings. He leads her down the hall, his hand on her back, and unlocks the door smoothly. She’s relieved; nothing kills a mood like struggling to get a key card to read. 

Once they’re in the room, Taylor crosses to the sitting area. There’s a couch facing the windows and she takes a seat, feeling properly like a queen, her kingdom spread out below her. She doesn’t hear him open the bottle, but when she turns he’s handing her a glass of champagne and sinking to his knees. 

She takes a sip and spreads her legs, letting him slide his hands up her thighs and pull down her panties. His eyes are locked on hers and he’s smirking a little; he’s right where he wants to be. 

Taylor reaches for him, tilting his chin, making him look at her. “Don’t fall in love with me.”

“No promises,” Louis says as he grips her hips and yanks her to the edge of the sofa. He smiles one more time before he leans in and licks her. Taylor leans back and takes another sip of champagne. Louis is licking softly across her clit, and she sinks into the sofa, feeling her shoulders relax. Suddenly he sucks on her clit and she gasps, her toes curling in her kitten heels. 

She can’t see him, but she can feel him smirking against her and she can’t wait to make him flushed and overwhelmed. Taylor thinks begging is probably a good look on Louis Tomlinson. 

Her glass is long empty by the time he slips two fingers inside of her. She cries out and drops it, but it bounces harmlessly on the lush carpet. His face is half buried in her folds and she can’t follow what he’s doing anymore as she feels her orgasm start to build. It comes on slow and she lets her head drop back again as it buzzes through her and finally bursts out in a bright explosion of pleasure. 

He licks her through it and then keeps licking her until she says his name. He looks up then and his face is wet and shiny, his eyes bright. “Louis, get undressed and go lay on the bed,” she says. 

He laughs, running his nails down her thighs. “Yeah, ok.” He stands and wags his finger. “But I was going to do that before you told me to, I’ll have you know.” His smile is open; easy and amused. 

Taylor doesn’t watch him undress, just looks out at the twinkling lights of the city. She likes how easy it is to be with him like this, how uncomplicated it feels. She shrugs to herself and gazes out at the view until she decides enough time has passed. 

He’s stretched out in the center of the bed, laid out against the pillows, one hand tucked behind his head. She didn’t tell him not to touch himself, but she’s glad to see he’s not. He’s really very nice looking; compact and skinny, but soft, black tattoos inked across his smooth tan skin. 

Taylor strips methodically, not looking away from Louis, who watches her with hooded eyes. His face looks relaxed, but his hands are curled into fists by his side and she can see his abs quivering. When she’s naked she kneels on the bed and crawls until she’s leaning over him, his cock pressed against her stomach. 

She kisses him then and it’s slow, almost gentle at first, like he’s waiting for permission. She pulls his lower lip between her teeth and opens her eyes to watch his face as he groans. The kiss turns filthy after that and she can taste herself on his tongue. He flips her onto her back and leans down to kiss her breast and suck her nipple into his mouth. She cries out when he scrapes his teeth lightly across her nipple and he responds by repeating the action on her other breast.

When she can’t take it anymore, she pushes him onto his back and straddles him, crawling up until her knees are bracketing his head. Louis looks up and winks mischievously before he lifts his head and licks into her. He doesn’t start slow this time, quickly enveloping her clit in the heat of his mouth, gripping her hips tight enough to bruise. She comes like that, grinding against his chin, her forehead pressed against the cool hotel room wall. She feels a little bad for screaming directly into the wall. Maybe she’ll send the people in the next room a fruit basket. 

Louis kisses her thighs softly until they stop shaking. She shifts off him and slumps down next to him on the bed. “Aren’t you going to tell me how good I am with my mouth?” Louis asks, preening. 

“You’re a professional singer,” Taylor says. “It’s kind of your job to be good with your mouth.”

“Pretty sure that’s not my job,” Louis says. “But if you are going to pay me, I don’t accept personal checks.”

When she’s recovered, she gets off the bed and fishes a condom out of her purse. Even rich boys can’t be trusted to put any real thought into condom brands and Taylor Swift doesn’t let drugstore latex anywhere near her pussy. She flicks it at him and he catches it easily.

“You’ve got terrible manners, love,” Louis says as he rolls the condom down his cock. He gives it a subtle squeeze at the base as he smiles at her.

“You’ll be saying please enough for the both of us in a minute,” Taylor says as she straddles his hips, lowering herself onto him. She gasps as he enters her and again when she’s fully seated. Rolling her hips she says, “No coming until I say.”

“Seems a bit unfair,” he says, laughing breathlessly. “Changing the rules once the game’s already started.”

“Who said this is a game?” Taylor asks, eyes wide with faux innocence. 

“Cheeky,” he says and pulls her down by the neck to kiss him. The heat of his skin feels amazing against the cool air of the room. They kiss and move against each other until she feels him start to tense below her. 

“Don’t forget,” she says. “Not until I say.” Louis nods, but he already looks a little desperate, a sheen of sweat across his forehead. His hands are on her hips, but he continues to allow her to set the pace. Taylor grinds down on his cock, chasing her own orgasm. It gets a lot closer when she hears him whisper, “Please.”

“Say it louder,” she says, fucking him harder. 

“Please,” Louis begs, his voice quivering. “Please let me come.”

Her orgasm is tumbling through her, sped along by his whimpering. It zips across her skin and right as it explodes through her she says, “Go ahead.” Her head is thrown back, so she doesn’t watch him as he comes, but she’s seen enough men come to get the gist.

She rolls off him and they lay side by side catching their breath. “You’re not really what I thought you’d be,” Louis says as he wraps his arms around her and she settles her head softly on his chest.

“Don’t worry, I’m not really this either,” Taylor says, but she’s not sure he hears her. 

In the morning they wake up early and go down on each other in the shower, staying in long enough that the room is thick with steam. They brush their teeth side by side, smiling around sudsy mouths and then he fucks her against the vanity as they hold each other’s gaze in the mirror. 

They get dressed and Taylor watches him throw his clothes haphazardly into his bag. She wonders if he was always leaving today or if he already knows what she’s going to say. 

“Let’s go,” Taylor says.” I assume you have your passport on you.”

“That depends. Where are we going?” Louis asks, but he’s already taking her hand. 

“I have an island,” she answers, as if he doesn’t already know.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my beta C is THE BEST. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://hunkgame.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
